Snake
by Minao Tskino
Summary: Sesha AKA Snake Girl joins the Freak Show. While her contortions leave the audience speechless, and her looks attract more attention than she might want, what is hiding beneath the surface of those pleasant green eyes? Oc Story; DandyXOCXJimmy love triangle; Rated M for Mature


The yellow sun was low in the sky. I always hated the thing; much too bright for my taste. But, it was almost time for my meeting with the leader of the Freak show, and I hadn't even put my face on yet. So, stretching out my long limbs, I jumped out of bed and made my way into the bathroom of the motel.

I looked at myself in a mirror that hung over the sink. I brushed out my black hair, and then started applying make-up. I put thick eyeliner all the way around my green eyes, and black lipstick on my lips. I layered my eyelashes with mascara, and put white powder all across my skin. I ran out into the bedroom, and put on my dress. It was black and sleeveless with a low neckline. It came down to my knees, a bit short for the modest time-period.

My suitcase was already packed; I was almost certain that they would want me. I was talented, and fit the bill- I was a freak. I walked over to the tank that held my beloved pet.

"Maka, precious, we must go now," I smiled as she looked up at me. I covered her medium sized tank with a sheet, and carried both it and my suitcase out to my car.

* * *

><p>The Freak Show was beautiful at night. The lights were on, and everything was glowing with life. I saw some people getting ready for the show tonight, even though that wasn't for a few hours. As I pulled into the place, some of them stopped to stare at me. I parked, and left everything inside of my car. Gathering up confidence, I walked over to the first person I saw.<p>

It was a woman, with a very noticeable hair growth on her chin. To be frank, this middle aged woman had a beard. Which I found very... non-freakish. Couldn't she had just taken a razor and shaved it off?

Perhaps so. Perhaps not. Either way I asked her directly, "Excuse me. Could you direct me to the manager's tent?"

"Manager?" She looked confused, but only for a second, "Oh. You must mean Elsa. Yeah, she told me to show you in once you's got here." She started walking towards a huge tent, and I figured I was supposed to follow.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ethel." She didn't ask my name, so I didn't say so, "What business do you have with Elsa, if you don't mind my asking."

"I'm here to discuss joining the show," With this she looked me over.

"Just saying, you don't exactly look like a freak."

I smiled to myself, "You see, I'm not so much a freak on the outside. My talents are all... under the skin."

"If you say so deary," We had arrived at the giant tent, which I now noticed was conjoined with two others. Ethel held the tent's curtain open for me, and I walked in without her.

The woman who ran the Freak Show sat at a little table. She was dressed in a very elegant and pampered style, with a feathery boa around her shoulders.

"Come in, come in," She said, and I immediately recognized her German accent.

I stepped into the nicely decorated room, and walked over to the small table.

"Hello, my name is Fräulein Elsa," She said, a cigarette being produced from a pack on the table,"And you must be Seesha?"

"It's Sesha," I laughed it off. So many people did not know how to correctly pronounce my name.

"Yes. Yes. My apologies," she looked at me with very skeptical eyes, "When I received your letter, I admit you sounded very vague. What is it you do exactly?"

"Well, in all honesty, most shows I apply to do not believe me until I show them my act in person. Explaining it never really does me any good."

"I see," She gestured with her hand in an outward motion, "Show me then."

I stood up, excited to share my talents. I walked over to an open area of space, and took a deep breath.

"Imagine if you will, a stage. Someone announces, 'This next act: All the way from India! Meet the girl raised among the serpents. The Snake Girl!'" I spread my arms out, and smiled, showing my unnaturally sharp teeth, and sticking out my forked tongue.

Elsa gasped at the oddity I was already presenting. Of course, I had more.

"'Watch as she contorts her almost boneless body!'" Which was a total lie. I had all of my bones but was double jointed everywhere. Not to mention it took years to achieve what I already had. I was hardly an expert.

I got to my stomach, and slowly bent my legs behind me and over my head to touch the ground in front of me. I smiled to Elsa and flicked my tongue. I contorted into another shape and another, showing off all of my talents.

When I was done, I stood up and bowed to Elsa, then sat back down.

"Marvelous! Simply Marvelous," She said, smiling.

"Now, I truly hope you will consider having me as apart of the show."

"Yes, I would love having you join all of us. It would be a pleasure," Her smile faded a little,"Now we must talk of money. Twenty dollars a month. With free food from the kitchen, and a trailer of your own, twenty dollars will be enough for expenses on your part."

"A would like a tent. Fifteen dollars a month." I answered.

"Thirteen. A tent costs a bit more, my dear."

"We have a deal then," She stuck out her hand and I was about to shake it, "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do you allow pets?" I asked, cautiously.

"It depends. What kind of animal is it?"

"A snake," I said, wary of the answer. I turned away the last freak show I went to because they wouldn't allow me to have a snake.

"It does fit you," She laughed, "Very well then."

I smiled, and shook her hand, excited about my future in the freak show.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Girls and Boys!<strong>

**Just some stuff to know...**

**Maka is short for ****Mārātmaka which means "deadly" in Indian.**

**By "Indian" I don't mean the slang term for Native American. I mean "from the country India"**

**The name "Sesha" refers to the supposed snake who symbolises time and space.**

**Thanks!**

**Your Kind Authoress and Servant,**

**Minao Tskino**


End file.
